Prostaglandin D2 (PGD2) is a cyclooxygenase metabolite of arachidonic acid. It is released from mast and TH2 cells in response to an immunological challenge, and has been implicated in playing a role in different physiological events such as sleep and allergic responses.
Receptors for PGD2 include the “DP” receptor, the chemoattractant receptor-homologous molecule expressed on TH2 cells (“CRTH2”), and the “FP” receptor. These receptors are G-protein coupled receptors activated by PGD2. The CRTH2 receptor and its expression on different cells including human T-helper cells, basophils, and eosinophils are described in Abe, et al., Gene 227:71-77, 1999, Nagata, et al., FEBS Letters 459:195-199, 1999, and Nagata, et al., The Journal of Immunology 162:1278-1286, 1999, describe CRTH2 receptor. Hirai, et al., J. Exp. Med. 193:255-261, 2001, indicates that CRTH2 is a receptor for PGD2.
WO2007019675 discloses CRTH2 antagonists of the formula:
